Purehearted Pureblood
by tiffnyboo
Summary: Yuki leaves Cross Academe to start a new life without Kaname or Zero. Two days later a new girl named Amaya Hayashi comes to the school. Her life is filled with mysteries that everyone wants to know, but will it be enough to make them forget about Yuki?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino. I also do not own the songs/lyrics mentioned in the story. The lyrics used in this chapter are from the songGoodbye, Goodnight, For Good by Alesana

**Summary: **Yuki leaves Cross Academe to start a new life without Kaname or Zero. A couple days later a new girl named Amaya Hayashi and her friends come to the school. Her life is filled with mysteries that everyone wants to know. Will she be able to make them forget about Yuki? Rated M for language, blood, violence and future lemons.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**"****_Choke on the lies that were your last goodbye"_**

"Where are you going, Yuki?" Kaname's voice rang in Yuki's ears. After a couple minutes of silence she finally answered.

"Away from Cross Academe. Being here makes me feel suffocated and I can't take it!" Her voice was shaky as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Yuki." He said putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder causing her to flinch. "I'll go with you. Wherever you want to go, I'll take you."

"I don't want you to come." She said brushing Kaname's hand off. "I don't want to be with you or Zero." She said in a cold voice walking away from him and to the gate of the academe. "Don't come looking for me. Thank you for everything you've done for me, but this is goodbye for good Kaname Kuran." Her last words to him echoed in his head as she left Cross Academe. He looked down at the ground.

'Why does she feel this way? Will I really never see her again?' He thought walking back to the school to talk to Kaien Cross. As he walked through the school he passed by a room with a familiar scent. He opened the door and saw Zero sitting on the ground with his head in his lap.

"What the hell do you want?" Zero asks lifting his head a little to see the intruder.

"So you also know that Yuki left?"

"Yeah she told me, she said she didn't love me. What a bunch of lies."

"I see." Kaname said and turned to walk out of the room.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to let her do what she wants. Apparently this happened because we didn't let her do that." He answered walking out of the room.

'I need a distraction soon' Kaname thought to himself as he walked past Kaien's office debating whether to go in or not. He finally opened the door and stepped in to the office.

"Hello Kaname-san, so I guess you know now too."

"Yes, I saw Yuki on her way out."

"She said she wanted to have a normal life without anymore vampires. All I want is for her to be happy so I couldn't say no." Kaien said looking at Kaname with doleful eyes.

"Who will take her place as a Guardian?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm not sure yet. I've talked to the parents of a new transfer student and they said she could do it."

"What is their name?"

"The Hayashi family." Kaien said with a small smile on his face, "Have you heard of them?"

"They're a family of Pureblood vampires how can their daughter be a Guardian?"

"She's different. She acts like a human and even smells like one too."

"She should be part of the night class."

"Why don't we let her decide, she should arrive at the academy tomorrow or Friday."

"Fine." Kaname said displeased and walked out of the office and headed back to the moon dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or the songs/lyrics mentioned in the story. The lyrics for this chapter are from the song Contagious by Anarbor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

"**_Don't run too fast, you might trip over the path that you follow."_**

Amaya's POV

I ran down the hallways of our mansion trying to find the room my parents were in. I was supposed to leave today to go to Cross Academy, a school for vampires and humans. I could actually care less if I go so if I don't find them, oh well. I finally hear my mother's voice in one of the living rooms on the second floor.

'Maybe I can talk my way out of going' I thought to myself as I walked into the room. My parents were sitting on the couch across from my older brother Tatsuya. He looked up at me his dark brown curls hanging in front of his blue eyes. We both have the same ridiculously curly hair but he has our mother's eyes. My eyes are like our dad's, black but in the center near the pupil they were light brown.

"Shouldn't you be packing your things Amaya?" Tatsuya asks making my parents look at me.

"Yeah you'll have to leave soon if you want to get there before its dark out." My dad mentions looking at the clock on the wall.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to go." I say sitting next to my brother.

"Why do you think that?" My mom asks me with a confused and concerned look.

"Because I don't know anyone and the night class at the school doesn't get graded so what's the point. Also what about my band they need their lead vocalist." I answered.

"I'm pretty sure they won't miss you, their parents are sending them to Cross Academy too. We all thought it would be a good idea!" My mother declares.

"So all five of us are going?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah it was supposed to be a surprise. They should be over soon and you can all leave together. That's why you need to go back to your room and pack the rest of your things."

"Fuck." I mumbled and let out a long sigh as I got up to walk out of the room. I made my way back to my room and plopped down face first into my bed. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I screamed into a pillow. I hate being around vampires other than my family and close friends, but even they get on my nerves sometimes. I don't like what we are. We drink blood, hangout at night, and have creepy powers (well having powers isn't so bad). Also I've never really fit in with vampires other than my friends. I enjoy being out in the day and don't mind the taste of regular food. At least at my old school I could act like a human and blend in.

I look down at my suitcase and smile 'They have a day class too, maybe I could be in that. I'll just have to convince the others to do the same with me' A knock on the door interrupts my thought "Come in." A maid walks in and bows her head.

"Your friends are here Ms. Amaya. Are you done packing your bags?"

"Umm yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

"Would you like me to help with your bags?"

I smiled. This maid was always so polite and nice while the others would complain about everything which really bothered me. "Yeah you can take the smaller bags. I'll take the big suitcase."

She nods, takes the bags, and leaves my room. I look around my room almost forgetting one of the most important things I need. I grab my black motorcycle helmet off the door handle, grab my suitcase and leave my room.

"Jeez you kept us waiting long enough." I look up and see my friends standing around the end of the stairs.

Kazuki plays the rhythm guitar. He has violet eyes and black hair. His younger brother Kazuya has green eyes, the same hair as him and plays the bass guitar. Riku plays the lead guitar in our band. He has brown hair, blues eyes, and has several piercing in both ears. Finally there's Natsumi, she the drummer in our band and is my best friend. She has short dark blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Natsumi asks with a smile on her face. I could tell she was excited.

"Yeah let me just say goodbye to my parents and Tatsuya."

"Could you hurry up we have to go." Riku complains.

"It will only take a minute!" As I say this my parents come into the room. "Wow that was good timing."

"Well we could hear you in the other room." Tatsuya says.

"Goodbye sweetheart!" My mom pulls me into a huge hug.

"Bye mom, dad, Tatsuya. I'll visit whenever I can." I say looking at all three of them.

"You come home if anything is wrong no matter what, ok?" Dad adds.

"I will." I reply with a big smile. I look over at Tatsuya who is staring down at what's in my hand.

"So you're really going to ride your motorcycle there?"

"Of course, he's my baby."

"Wait so you're going to make me ride in the car with the three of them?" Natsumi asked pointing at Kazuki, Riku, and Kazuya.

"Hey, what's so wrong with that?" Kazuya butts in.

"Well if you want. I have an extra helmet." I tell her and I look at her face as she thinks it over.

"I think I want to ride in the car."

"Alright but I'll bring the helmet just in case."

"Let's get going now if you want to get there before tonight." Riku says.

"Alright. Bye you guy!" I yell one last time on my way out the door.

"Ok so we have all the suitcases, bags and instruments in the car now." Kazuki declares as he slams down the trunk.

"Great so now we can get going!" Natsumi shouts happily.

"I'll ride in front of you guys." I say hoping on my 2009 black Honda bike and Riku nods getting into the driver's seat. Finally when I think we're all ready I put my thumbs up for the go and Riku beeps the car horn. I pull out of the driveway and speed down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or own the songs mentioned in the story. The lyrics in this chapter are from Hymn for the Shameless by Alesana. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

_"__**I grin because the joke is on them this time! They don't have a clue"**_

Kaname's POV

Everyone from the night class walked into the classroom. We sat around for about five minutes until our substitute teacher Toga Yagari came into the room.

"So have you all heard we are getting five new transfer students? You all better behave when they come because it should be soon." He says sitting behind his desk.

"This is the first I've heard about it." Hanabusa complains.

"Are they humans or vampires?" Ruka asks. Yagari stays silent for a moment thinking of what to say next.

"That's not important." He tells Ruka. She becomes even angrier and looks at me expecting me to do something.

I look back at her, "It's nothing you need to be worried about."

"Wow first Yuki left and now we're getting 5 new students. Maybe it's a coincident." Aidou says. I look at him with cold eyes and he flinches getting ready for me to hit him, but I don't. Instead I frown and look out the window. All of the sudden I hear a loud engine coming from near the gate and direct my attention towards it. The gates to the academy opens as a black motorcycle and a car pull in. 'That must be Miss. Hayashi and the four other students, but which one of them is on the motorcycle. I can tell everyone else hears the noise and they all looks towards the window.

"That's them." Yagari says standing up to look out the window. I look back out the window to see the motorcycle and car out of sight. I get up and walk across the room to the door before I'm stopped.

"Where are you going Lord Kaname?" Aidou asks me standing up.

"To greet the new students, if they are vampires I need to show them to the Moon Dormitory." I answer and he sits back down. "Is it ok with you if I go Yagari-sama?"

"Yeah you can go." He says not even bother to look at me.

Amaya's POV

I stop my bike right in front of the entrance to the academy. Getting off of it I notice Riku appear behind me suddenly.

"I fucking hate when you do that!" I yell at him through my helmet

"That's why I like to do it." He answers with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." I say taking off my helmet, "Let's go inside and meet the headmaster." Riku nods and we walk into the school with Kazuki, Kazuya, and Natsumi following behind us. When we finally find the office I knock on the door. I hear what I suppose is Kaien Cross saying come in. We enter the room and form a line in front of his desk.

"Hello, I'm Kaien Cross. You must be Amaya Hayashi and her friends." He says looking at us. "And this is Kaname Kuran president of the Moon Dormitory and Night Class." He continues.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Kaname says with a smile and ours eyes meet. 'They're the same color as that one guy's eye.' I think but shake my head trying to forget about it.

"You too. These are my friends Riku Takahashi, Natsumi Tsukiko, Kazuki and Kazuya Sasake."

"Ah this is nice, five new vampires who want peace and to coexists with humans." Cross-sama adds and I smile.

"Is it possible for us to be in the same class as the humans?" I ask and a small smile appears on his face.

"I'm glad you asked. Earlier Kaname and I were discussing that with your parents. You smell like a human and your parents said the five of you don't like to drink blood right from humans. I don't see a problem with you and your friends being in the day class, but there are several conditions."

I raised my eyebrow knowing this was too good to be true. "What are the conditions?"

"All of your rooms will be in the moon dormitory and Amaya will be the new prefect." Kaien explains

"Before I say yes I should probably know what a prefect does."

"Of course, they go around the school at night making sure students from the Night or Day classes don't get into trouble." I nod and turn to my friends.

"Is this ok?" I ask hoping that they want this too.

"Will Amaya be the only one that has to be a prefect?" Natsumi asks

"Yes, there's another Guardian. His name is Zero Kiryu. He will help Amaya."

They all nod and at the same time say "Alright!" I smile but then it suddenly disappears as I realize something.

"What will we do when we do need blood?"

"The night class is testing out these new blood tablets."

"Will we get to meet the night class because we are staying in the same place?" Kazuki asks

"Yes, I will take you to meet them." Kaname says walking to the door and opens it.

"If you need anything let me know." Cross-sama tells us as we follow Kaname out of the office and down the hallway. The six of us walk to were the night class is in silence. Kaname opened the door to the classroom and walked in but I hesitated to go in.

"Is there something wrong?" Natsumi asks me and I walk away from the classroom door and she follows me.

"I just don't want them to know I'm a pureblood, other vampires usually treat me differently once they know."

"No one has probably seen what you look like so they won't know who you are. Just don't tell anyone you last name."

"Alright I'll do that." I say. As we both enter the classroom everyone turns and looks at us. I listen to some people whisper to each other.

"Wow look at her eyes." I hear some girls whisper

"Do you think they're single?" Some guy says to another and I glare in that direction causing them to look away. We walk over to Kaname and he has already started introducing Riku, Kazuki, and Kazuya. I stand next to him and whisper something into his ear causing some of the girls and one boy to hiss at me. He nods his head in understanding and smiles.

"This is Natsumi and Amaya Tsukiko." He tells the night class and I smile at Natsumi. She walks over at me a confused look on her face.

"So I guess now were pretend sisters?" She asks a smirk now on her face.

"Yep, and you know it will be fun." I answer before our quiet conversation is interrupted by a boy with ice blue eyes and blond hair.

"You look kind of familiar." He says staring into my eyes, "You kind of look like that girl from the Hayashi family. What's her name?"

"I don't know." I say nervously

"The Hayashi family are purebloods, Hanabusa." A boy with orange hair tells the blond.

"Yeah you're right. There's no way she could be a pureblood." He states with a smirk on his face and I glare back at him. Finally Kaname butts in and says he'll show us to our rooms. I keep my gaze on the blond and red head and then I grin.

"You shouldn't judge people on appearances. That's how you get killed." I say calmly before walking out of the room leaving the two boys and the others who heard giving me a dirty look.

"Why did you threaten them?" Riku asks a slight grin on his face.

"Why not, they can't do anything about it." I answer and walk ahead next to Kaname who was now leading us to our rooms in the Moon Dormitory.

"This is your room and Natsumi's is next to it." Kaname says stopping in front of the two doors. "Kazuki and Kazuya's room is across from Natsumi's, and Riku is across from Amaya's."

"Aww we have to share a room." Kazuki and Kazuya both complain.

"Just deal with it." Riku rolls his eyes and walks into his new room and the others do the same. I stand there looking at Kaname getting ready to tell him something, but the words won't come out. It weird now because we're alone.

"I hope you enjoy it here at Cross Academy." He says to me and begins to walk away.

"Th-thank you Kaname." I get out before he's out of sight and walk into my room, but I swear I saw a small smile appear on his face.

I try to forget about it but it fails. I keep picturing his nice smile in my head. I sigh as I make my way to the shower and after I get out I then get ready for bed. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long first day of school' I think as I get under the covers of my new bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or the songs/lyrics used in the story. The lyrics in chapter 4 are from the song There's a Class for This by Cute Is What We Aim For.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

**_"We keep ourselves a mystery. But we provide, provide the clues. So the rest is up to you"_**

Amaya's POV

"That was such a long and torturous day!" Kazuya complains as we all leave our classes for the day.

"You only think that because you're in a class all by yourself." Kazuki says teasing his younger brother.

"Well it's not fair you guys are all in the same class."

"How's it our fault that you were born a year after us?" Natsumi asks.

"But I do agree with Kazuya, today was very boring." I say stretching after sitting for most of the day. "Today we had to find all of our class and introduce ourselves. Then we had to sit and listen to the teachers give boring lectures."

"And it's still not over yet." Riku says while yawning. "We still have to get the band equipment out of the car, and you have to stay out tonight and make sure none of the students get in trouble."

"Oh that sounds like fun." I joke as we pass Kaname and his Vice President. Kaname steps right in front of me forcing me to stop or I'd bump right into him.

"We overheard your conversation and Takuma and I would be happy to help you with your equipment." He says with a small smile.

"Oh you don't have to help. I'm pretty sure the five of us can handle it."

"Are you kidding even with our vampire strength it will take awhile. Those instruments are very heavy, especially the drum set." Riku says, "It will take less time if they help us."

"Then I guess were helping." Takuma says with a smile.

"The car is this way." Riku says leading the way. We make it over to Riku's black Lexus and he opens the trunk. Natsumi and I start to grab parts of the drums and the guys get their guitars. Kaname and Takuma get the rest of the drum set and we head back to the moon dormitory.

"Where should we put all of this?" Riku asks Kaname as we walk into the dormitory.

"There's an empty room this way." Takuma says so we follow him. He opens the door and we all walk inside and set the equipment down.

"You can practice in here if you want because no one uses the room and it's soundproof." Kaname adds.

"Cool, our old practicing room wasn't even soundproof." Kazuya says looking all around the room.

"Yeah but the room at Amaya's house was a lot bigger." Kazuki says while putting down his guitar.

"I'm sorry if it's not what you're use to." Kaname apologizes.

"No it's fine. Thank you for letting us use the room." I tell him.

"Yeah thanks." Riku says and the others do the same. Kaname smiles then him and Takuma leave us to set up our equipment. We set everything up and practice until it was time for me to leave. I had to be outside of the gates of the Moon Dormitory to hold back girls from the day class.

We all leave the new practice room, Natsumi and the others go to their room and I go to leave the dorm. I stopped at the door and run to my room almost forgetting something. I turn the corner quickly and bump into someone. I start to fall but the person I bumped into grabs me and pulls me to them.

"Damn Aya, what are you doing?" I hear a familiar voice call me by my nickname and I look up at Riku. He looks confused and worried but then it quickly changes. He lets go of me and looks at me like he normally does.

"I forgot something in my room." I say walking past him and into my room. He leans against the doorway as I run around my room. I was looking the vampire weapon Kaien Cross gave me when he gave me everything I needed to be Guardian. I hurried over to my closet and it was on top of one my suitcases.

I picked it up and looked at it carefully. It stung me a little like a bee sting when I held it, but I soon got use to it. Cross-sama told me it belonged to the old Guardian and she was a human. The stinging feeling finally went away but it stilled felt weird to hold like I was forbidden to have it. I walked back over to my closet and grab a black band and put it around the staff and tie it around my leg out of view. I turned around to leave the room and see Riku still standing in the doorway. He's gazing at me with a look that he never gave me. His eyes looked soft which they usually weren't towards anyone.

"Did you want to tell me something?" I ask

"Be careful." He says and walks out of the room. 'That was weird. I wonder why he's acting so strange.' I thought to myself as I walk out of the dormitory and to the gates. I got there before any of the girls were there but there was a boy standing against the tree. He had silver hair and beautiful lavender eyes. I walked closer to him and he looked over at me.

"Hi, my name is Amaya Hayashi. I'm the new guardian." I tell him as I stand right in front of him.

"You're like him, right?" He asks a hint of disgust in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a pureblood."

"Yes I am, so when you say him you mean Kaname?" I ask him. The wind blows and I catch his scent. "Do you hate vampires?"

"You're all just killers, monsters in disguise."

"Well I'm sorry to say but you're a vampire too." I say and he looks at me furiously before he walks away from me. I follow him, he was very different. It's been awhile since someone has interested me like this. "Why do you hate vampires?" I ask wanting to know more about him.

"It's none of your business!" He snaps back at me.

"I hope you will learn that not all of us are bad." I say stopping in front of him.

"You're all the same and that will never change to me."

"Oh really? Then why don't we make a bet. I will prove to you that not all vampires are bad. If I succeed you will do whatever I say for as long as I want. If I fail I will do what you want." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Fine, but don't cry when you lose." He says.

"Trust me I won't be the one crying." I smirk and walked over to the opposite side of the gates.

We stand in silence for a couple minutes until the girls from the day class come rushing to the gate. Holding them back was harder than I thought it would be. They would talk back to me and wouldn't listen. I started to make threats and that calmed them down a little. Finally when the gates opened they all went wild. All the girls and one guy screamed as the Night Class walked by. Two girls tried to push me down to get closer to them causing me to fall on my face.

"Are you okay Amaya?" I look up and Kaname's hand is extended in front of me. I grab it and he helps me up.

"I'm fine, but I would be even better if you guys all walked quicker to the school." I tell him and we both look over at Aido.

"Did you dream about me last night?" We hear him ask one girl and she blushes.

"I'll do anything to make your life easier here." He says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say and turn back to the girls who were starting to get into a fight.

**Later that night**

"Hey G.B, what do we do now." I ask walking over to my new partner.

"What did you just call me?"

"G.B, it stands for Guardian Buddy. It's the nickname I gave you."

"Since when?"

"Since I've forgotten what your name is."

"You're an idiot." He rolls his eyes.

"I am not!" I yell back but he doesn't answer. We continue to walk for the next five minutes in silence.

"My names Zero Kiryu." He says.

"An interesting name for an interesting person." I say grabbing his hand and shaking it. "I hope we can get along well Zero." After letting go I walk off in front of him and continue what so far feels like one of the longest nights in my life.


End file.
